


Keep Me Sane

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Distraught Cat Grant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, In Love Cat Grant, Love, Sick Carter Grant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: “K-Kara.” Came the whimpered reply.Immediately, Kara was on alert… Cat sounded in distress. “Cat? What happened? Are you Okay? What’s wrong?” She asked in a blur as she ran out into the back alley and supersped into her suit.“I-I’m in Minnesota.”Kara paused… Out of all the places in the world, she hadn’t expected the Queen of All Media to vacation in a state not many people even thought about. “Minnesota? Is there even electricity there?” She joked.When she heard Cat whimper again, she immediately regretted her choice and her worry for her increased insurmountably. “Cat? Speak to me. What’s going on? How can I help”***I  wrote this a while ago, but deleted it,revised it a bit, and decided to repost it. I hope you enjoy!***





	1. Chapter 1

Her dive had started out as a pitiful attempt to escape her feelings for Kara, but when she got the call every mother dreads, her dive took a completely different turn.

It had been about a year since she’d left National City, and she was on Air Force One with Olivia when she’d gotten the call… It was Carter’s doctor, and Cat’s stomach filled with dread as she answered the phone and he told her that Carter’s MRI results had come back abnormal.

**XXX**

When she had first stepped foot on that plane, Cat had intended to return to her throne as Queen of All Media, and take the plunge she’d always wanted to take… To tell Kara the truth about why she’d left, to see if there was any chance a gorgeous, young, strong woman like her would want to be with an old, wrinkled, callous woman like herself; to risk having the worst heartbreak of her life, or the greatest relationship she’d ever experience… but it all changed as soon as the doctor explained what he had found on Carter’s MRI.

So, instead of heading back to National City to take over her company, and profess her undying love to Kara, she instead handed over full reign to Kara, and told her to take care of it… They hadn’t spoken since.

Now, here Cat was, a year later, watching her skin-and-bones son be pumped full of poison for the three hundredth time that year. He was sleeping, which was a blessing in disguise because this was torture for him while he was awake.

So, Cat sat at his bed side, crying silent tears as she watched the love of her life fly across her screen. “I miss you.” Cat whispered before she turned the TV off… It was too painful to watch Kara on the screen, and with all the pain she was going through with Carter, she really couldn’t afford to deal with the pain of thinking of Kara on top of it all… She might just break.

But today was different. Today, they were going to tell Cat if the Chemo and Radiation had reduced the cancer enough for Carter to survive or not. So, when the doctor came in, and he had a sour expression on his face; Cat’s insides set afire.

“Miss Grant; may we speak privately, please?” He asked gently.

Cat swallowed at the lump in her throat and checked to make sure Carter was still sound asleep before she nodded her head and stood up and exited the room. When she was in the hall, she held her breath as she waited for the man to explain what was going on with her baby boy.

“Miss Grant, I’m terribly sorry to inform you, but your son’s treatment has stopped working. When we went in to remove the tumor last year, we couldn’t get all of it. We had our hopes that the radiation and chemotherapy would kill the rest of it, but it has metastasized and there is very little possibility that your son will live for longer than five months. Now, there are options for him-,”

His words splintered inside Cat, causing more pain than when she’d first heard that Carter had cancer….

Terminal.  
Hospice.  
Comfort Care.

He was standing there, with a pathetic attempt at a sorrowful expression, telling her that her son would very likely never see the outside world again. That his life from that point forward would be four walls and pain medication until the moment he took his last breath.

She felt like she was in an endless nightmare. A nightmare that she desperately wanted to wake up from… Her son. Carter. Her baby boy… was dying and there was nothing, and no one that could stop it.

She’d spent hundreds of thousands of dollars, flown halfway across the country, and stayed in a subpar motel (because it was right down the street from the hospital), watched her son be poked, stabbed, prodded, cut opened and sewn back together, and poisoned for the past year, and it was all in vain… She could have been letting her son explore the world with her. Taking him to all the places he’d ever wanted, let him enjoy his last year on earth, but instead, she wasted it in a hospital that was supposed to be the best, only for him to still die.

What type of mother was she to just let her son die without even allowing him the chance to live? “Why?” She asked tearfully. “Why can’t you save him? You’re supposed to be the best in the country, yet you stand here and tell me that you can’t save my son? What makes his cancer terminal? It’s your job to FIX IT!”

She felt the breakdown fast approaching as he explained that esophageal cancer was extremely difficult to cure entirely, and that because of his size and age, there was nothing more they could do… and she knew that there was only one person that could carry her through what she’d have to do next. Only one person that could give her enough strength to pretend to be okay in front of Carter. Only one hum-… Well, she couldn’t quite call her that, now could she?

Kara was far more than a human, and she was the one that Cat needed.

So, as the doctor gave her a remorseful look and walked away, Cat dialed the number she’d had memorized for years, and hoped to any and all deities that Kara could find it in her heart to give Cat advice.

**XXX**

Kara was at a karaoke bar with Winn, J’onn, Lena, and Alex. She was just about to step up and sing “Better When I’m Dancin’” when her phone rang.

She furrowed her brow when she looked at the screen, she hadn’t talked to Cat Grant in over a year, since she left the company to her… So it was quite the surprise to see her name on her caller ID. “Hello?” She answered hesitantly, worried that she’d done something with he company that Cat disapproved of and was about to get screamed at.

“K-Kara.” Came the whimpered reply.

Immediately, Kara was on alert… Cat sounded in distress. “Cat? What happened? Are you Okay? What’s wrong?” She asked in a blur as she ran out into the back alley and supersped into her suit.

“I-I’m in Minnesota.”

Kara paused… Out of all the places in the world, she hadn’t expected the Queen of All Media to vacation in a state not many people even thought about. “Minnesota? Is there even electricity there?” She joked.

When she heard Cat whimper again, she immediately regretted her choice and her worry for her increased insurmountably. “Cat? Speak to me. What’s going on? How can I help”

“Second avenue, Rochester Minnesota. Meet me there tonight on the fifth floor. I’ll explain it all then.” Came the raspy reply, and before Kara could inquire about the strange instructions, the call was disconnected.

Kara stared at her phone, in a confused daze before supersped back into her normal clothes and put her phone in her pocket. She was worried about Cat, but she wasn’t going to push… Not when Cat had made it so clear that she didn’t want to be in Kara’s life anymore… Until today, that was.

**XXX**

Cat sat back at Carter’s bed side twenty minutes after she called Kara. The chemo treatment was over for the day, which meant that soon Carter would awake.

She knew that she had to tell him, that her fifteen-year-old son deserved to know his prognosis, but she couldn’t do it alone. Couldn’t do it without someone to hold her after she held Carter… Couldn’t do it without Kara.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara landed on the rooftop of the motel with a a worried expression on her face. “Cat? What’s going on?”

Cat shook her head, her eyes leaking rapidly. “It’s Carter.”

Kara’s face dropped. “What’s wrong? IS he hurt? I can-,”

Cat interrupted with a sob and collapsed into Kara’s arms. “He’s sick, Kara. Very sick. Five months to live sick. I’m going to lose my baby.”

Kara’s heart broke, for Cat, for Carter, amd for herself… She’d grown close to the boy and she didn’t want to see him die. He was so bright, so young, had so much potential and goodness to give to the world. It wasn’t fair.

“I’m going to take you to my friend. She may be able to help, if not cure him completely then at least prolong his life and make it worth living while he’s here.”

Cat’s heart grew hopeful. “I’ll try anything. _Anything_.” She said reverently.

Kara nodded with a small, heartbroken smile. “I’ll go tell her to prepare for you. I’ll be back soon. Get Carter ready, okay?”

Cat nodded but didn’t let go of Kara. “Can you just… hold me for a few more minutes. I’ve been doing this by myself for the past year. I could really use a hug.”

Kara didn’t even hesitate and pulled Cat even tighter against herself. “Of course, Cat. Always.”

Far too soon, they separated, and Kara lifted off to go and help her friend prepare for Carter’s treatment options. Cat rushed down the stairs and to the hospital. When she reached Carter’s room she found him fast asleep once more. She sighed , she hated to do this, but she had to wake him in order to get him ready. She unhooked all the machines, and had a nurse unhook his IV before she got him dressed.

He weakly pulled his shirt over his head and groggily looked up at Cat. “What’s goin’ on, Mom? We going home?”

Cat smiled sadly as her heart broke. She shook her head. “No, Darling. We’re going to see if someone else may be able to help you.”

“Who?” He asked confusedly. “These are the best cancer doctors here. I have the best chance here.”

Cat swallowed back her tears, trying her hardest to be strong for her boy. “No, darling. This is a friend of _Supergir_l’s. She’ll be even more helpful.”

His face lit up and hope spread across his face. “We’re going to see Supergirl!?”

“Yes, she’s agreed to help us look into alternative treatment plans. So, chop chop, let’s get going.” Cat said warmly, although it took everything in her not to collapse into a heartbroken mess.

**XXX**

Soon, Kara arrived back at the motel rooftop, and smiled lovingly at Carter. “Hi, kiddo! You ready to take off?”

Carter nodded excitedly, and Cat’s heart melted at the interaction. She loved how Kara cared for Carter, and she was beyond grateful that Kara was willing to use her resources to help her and Carter in whatever way she could. She watched Kara pick up Carter and zoom into the sky, and she pondered on what their life could have been like if a few things had been different.

What if Cat had never left, and had told Kara about her feelings?

What if Carter had never gotten sick?

What if she’d called on Kara for help sooner?

There were so many ‘what ifs’ that Cat could get lost in them for weeks, but she was pulled out of her trance a few minutes later when Kara returned for her.

“Are you ready, Miss Grant?”

Cat shook her head no. “No, but let’s go anyway.” She said melancholily.

Kara frowned but nodded in understanding as she picked her up gently and bolted up into the sky with her. Cat rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, soaking up the feeling of being close to her. “Do you think this friend of yours will be able to save him?” She asked hopefully as the wind whipped through her hair.

“I don’t know, Cat, but I know she’ll have a better alternative than hospice and comfort care. I promise you that.”

“I don’t want to have to say goodbye to him.” Cat whispered brokenly as they touched down on the rooftop of L-Corp.

Kara looked at her with such empathy it broke Cat even more. “I don’t want you to have to say goodbye to him either, Cat, and I don’t know what’s about to happen, but I can promise you that you won’t go through this alone.”

Cat gave Kara a watery smile before wiping her eyes and clearing her throat. “Right, let’s get to it then.”

Kara gave a curt nod and guided her down the rooftop stairs and to an elevator that took them down to the 33rd floor where Carter was already being tested by Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers.

Cat anxiously walked back and forth in the hallway, her mind racing with thoughts of what she should have done differently, what she could have done to spare him. “I shouldn’t have persisted with the treatment. I knew the odds were low, I should have just traveled the world with him and enjoyed his last six months with him, Instead I had him pumped filled with poison and made him go bald, and be miserable. I should h-,”

Kara stopped her by grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes. “Hey, hey, Cat stop. You didn’t do anything wrong. You did what any mother would have done and fought for your son’s life. No one can blame you for that.”

Cat crumbled into Kara and cried. “I just want to enjoy life with him. I want him to have all that time that I took from him. I want him to be healthy.”

Kara enveloped Cat in a tight hug and rocked her back and forth as she soothed her. I know, Cat. I know. Lena and Alex are going to do everything that they can for him, okay?”

Cat nodded into Kara’s chest as she continued to cry. “I just want my baby boy to be happy again.”

“He will be.” Kara said sternly. “I know Alex and Lena can think up _something_.”

Cat wiped her tears and sniffed her nose before looking Kara in the eyes and admitting something she’d deny if ever asked. “I’ve missed you Kara. I wanted to call you so many times but I just couldn’t… Not until tonight when I heard the news… I should have called you sooner.”

Kara wrapped Cat up in her arms again and shook her head. “No, don’t you dare do that. You called me when you finally needed me. And I’m here, I’ll always be here… For both of you. No matter what.”

“You’re too good for this world.” Cat whispered.

Kara laughed. “That’s probably why I was born on a different one then.” She joked, earning a small chuckle from Cat.

Cat really couldn’t fathom how much she loved this woman, but she also couldn’t fathom the unbearable pain she was feeling either. Both feelings were at war with each other, and they were beginning to drive Cat mad. “You’re probably right, Darling. You took the world by storm.”

Kara smiled warmly at Cat, “So did you, Cat. Without a doubt you took the world by storm.”

They stood there, staring into each other’s eyes for just a moment before Alex and Lena came out with mixed expressions on their faces.

Cat’s heart dropped. “Oh God… what’s happened?” She asked.

“There’s good news, and then there’s bad news.” Alex said somberly.

“What’s the good news?” Cat asked desperately.

“We can give Carter about 6 months of a normal happy life without any risk.” Lena informed.

Cat was excited by that, but she knew there was a catch. “But…?”

“But during that time the cancer will still be killing him, he just won’t feel it because the medicine we will inject him with will slow it down by 50% and numb the pain.”

Kara shook her head as she caught Cat from collapsing. “B-but what about the cure that you gave James? Or the cure that you’ve been working on for months? Those could work, right?”

Lena shook her head. “That’s _with_ the cure. His cancer is so far progressed that not even the cures I’ve made can cure him completely.”

Cat let out a sob. “I should have called you sooner.” She whispered heartbrokenly.

“Cat, Cat this isn’t your fault. No one could have saw this coming, but you have a blessing in disguise. You can go travel the world with him, let him enjoy the last few months he’s got left. Spend quality time with him. Do anything and everything he wants. Make his last days the best they could possibly be. You have the chance to do what you were bashing yourself for not doing.” Kara said comfortingly. “Let him know how much you love him, Cat. Be there for him. That’s all any of us can do at this point.”

Cat couldn’t contain the sob that ripped from her throat. She nodded. She would do all of that, but only if Kara came with them. “I can’t… I can’t do that without you. I need you with me, to ground me... to keep me sane. Please, come with us, Kara. Carter loves you, and he would love to have you with us.”

Kara looked conflicted. “But… Supergirl-,”

“Can reach National City at the speed of light. If there is an emergency you can still make it there faster than, and you don’t have to worry about work… I own the company.”

Kara swallowed and looked to Alex, who nodded before she agreed. “Okay.” She said with a decisive nod. “Let’s give Carter the best six months of his life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think their first stop is going to be??
> 
> You can follow me on twitter at @SuperCatKaradox
> 
> and Instagram at @whimsy_neptune


	3. Chapter 3

Telling Carter was the hardest part that Cat would have to do, so she decided not to do it… not quite yet. She wanted him to enjoy their six months, not dread the outcome, so she allowed Lena and Alex to inject Carter with the medicine that would give him a life for six more months.

When he awoke, she told Carter that they were going to go on an extended vacation to celebrate Carter feeling better. The excitement and happiness in his eyes was worth it, and as she held him in a hug, she knew she’d done the right thing, even if Kara looked at her worriedly from the doorway.

**XXX**

When they arrived at Comic Con (Carter’s pick, not Cat’s) the look in his eyes grew even larger. He was dressed as Harry Potter, and the delight in his eyes as he saw someone dressed as Hagrid melted Cat’s heart, but also gave her a sense of dread when she realized that soon, she would never get to see that expression again… So she would work harder to be able to see it as many times as she could.

“He’s incredible, Cat. You did an amazing job at raising him. Look at him, he’s so respectful and excited. You should be proud.” Kara complimented.

Cat smiled sadly. “I am.” She admitted. “He’s my pride and joy, and losing him is… Well, it’s unfathomable.”

Kara placed a gentle, understanding hand on Cat’s back and nodded sympathetically. “Cat, I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but right now, let’s focus on the present. He’s alive, he’s not in pain, and he’s enjoying his life… Let’s enjoy it with him.”

Cat nodded. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Kara shook her head. “Don’t be sorry, everything is okay. Let’s just go enjoy this comic con with Carter.”

**XXX**

They sat through panel after panel, enjoyed quirky costumes, and admired and even bought some movie memorabilia, and by the end of the day, Cat’s feet were _aching_. She plopped down on the couch in their hotel suite, and Kara laughed at her. “Long day, Miss Grant?”

Cat rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled. “it was fun, I’m glad you both enjoyed yourselves, but I’m getting too old for this jazz.”

Kara laughed gently and sat down beside Cat, “You’re not getting old, you’re just cranky.” She teased.

“I’m cranky _and_ old. You should know this by now.” Cat joked.

They sat and smiled at each other, staring into each other’s eyes, absorbing each other’s presence, when Carter came out of the bathroom and startled them back into reality. “Mom! Can we go to Aruba next?”

Cat thought for just a moment, knowing she’d go anywhere her little boy asked. “Well, that depends… Kara, do you have a passport?”

Kara smiled and nodded. “Yes, Miss Grant, I do.”

Cat smiled and clapped her hands. “Then it’s settled! We’re going to Aruba as soon as I can schedule a flight and hotel suite.”

Carter jumped and fist pumped the air in excitement, and Cat smiled as her heart felt full, but there was still a hint of dread in the air for what the distant future held. The thought and fear of losing Carter in just under six months. Her heart had never been so conflicted. She finally had a family of sorts. She, and Carter with Kara was all that she’d wanted for years; and finally getting it was a dream come true, but the way that she got it was literally her worst nightmare come true.

Carter was her world, Kara was her heart, and she didn’t know what would happen once she lost Carter. It went against natural order for a mother to bury her child, and she couldn’t stop the fear and dread from manifesting in the back of her mind, no matter how much she was enjoying her time with two of the people she loved most.

“Mom?” Carter asked, his intonation filled with worry. “Are you okay?”

Cat hurriedly came back to reality and escaped her torturous thoughts, focusing solely on her son. “Of course, I am, sweetheart. What makes you ask?”

“It’s just that… Ever since Supergirl brought us back to National City, and you and Kara reunited you’ve been acting weird… You’ve been happier, but… weird. Have you told her you love her?”

Cat shook her head; she didn’t want her son to worry about anything but enjoying his last six months on Earth. “Carter, I’m fine.” She froze when she noticed that Kara wasn’t next to them. “Where did she go?”

Carter frowned, “She told us she was going to take a shower and you nodded at her… See? You’re not okay. What’s going on? IS something wrong?”

Cat sighed. “I’m just tired, Darling, that’s all.”

“So you haven’t told her yet?” Carter asked disappointedly.

Cat smiled sadly at her son. “Carter, what have I said over and over again?”

“That you and Kara would never work because you’re so much older and have a jaded past and blah blah blah.” Carter exhaustedly replied. “Are you ever just going to admit that you’re just scared and do it? You deserve to be happy, Mom. Even if she doesn’t feel the same at least it would lift the weight off your shouders.”

“Carter, you are smart, and strong, and I love you more than life itself, but please don’t concern yourself with my romantic life. You’re a child, I am an adult, my relationship issues should be the furthest thing from your mind. You enjoy our vacation, and I’ll handle everything else, okay?”

Carter pursed his lips in disappointment but nodded. “Yeah, okay… But you should still tell her. It would be so awesome if you two got together! I love Kara, and I want you to be happy. It’s a win-win!”

Cat laughed at her son in adoration, still in awe of how amazing he was. She hugged him goodnight, and sat back down on the couch… Wondering what she’d done to be blessed with him, while also wondering what she’d done to deserve him being taken away.

Both thoughts warred within her mind, tearing apart her heart. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, and before she could reach her hand up to wipe it away, a warm, gentle hand was already there. “Cat, hey, I’m here. You’re not alone. I’m here.”

Cat collapsed into Kara, not even fighting to subside her tears. “I love him so much. I can’t lose him.”

Kara’s heart broke for Cat… She didn’t want Carter to die either, she didn’t want any of this to be happening, and it all broke her heart. “He’s not gone yet. The past doesn’t exist and neither does the future. All we have, is right now, okay? So let’s focus on the now. Alright?”

Cat nodded into Kara’s shoulder, her tears continuing to flow. “Alright.”

**XXX**

They were seated on the balcony couch, turned so that they were facing each other. Kara had talked Cat down from her panic attack, and then they fell into discussion about the whole story of Carter’s diagnosis.

“So, you mean tot ell me that because he’s married, he can’t come to see his _son_ who was just diagnosed with _cancer _in the hospital... Even once?

Cat solemnly shook her head. “He’s a scumbag. That’s why I left him. He’s never cared about Carter the way a parent should care about their child… He offered to split the medical costs, but, I’m a billionaire so there was really no heart in that gesture.”

“Rao, Cat. How did you manage to do this all on your own for so long? I always thought you were strong and bad ass, but I never realized how strong until now. You’re astonishing.”

Cat’s heart leaped at the compliment. _God,_ she loved this woman. “And so are you. I should have called you sooner, I just thought… if I called you then it made this all real… and I didn’t want to burden you. You’re Supergirl after all.”

Kara smiled warmly at returned praise but then shook her head. “This isn’t a burden, Cat. This is what friends do. We take care of each other, and that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Cat’s heart fell. “IS that why you’re doing this? Because you feel obligated to?”

“What? No! O course, not Cat. I _want_ to be here for you. I care about you both. I want to be here with you both, as long as you want me here.”

Cat smiled. “I want you here, Kara. Thank you.”

Kara nodded. “Always.”

After a few moments, a thought seemed to strike Kara’s mind. “What about Adam?”

Cat’s blood ran cold at the mention of her eldest son; not because she didn’t love him, but because of the past he had with Kara… How complicated things were between all three of them now because of that. “What about him? He’s happy and healthy. Living the dream as an accountant.”

“That’s good, I’m glad he’s doing well, but I meant… Does _he_ know?”

Cat sighed and shook her head. No one knew about Carter’s condition but Carter, Cat, and Kara. “No. No one but us knows.”

“Don’t you… Don’t you think that he would like to know?” Kara asked gently.

“In time.” Cat said decisively. “Once we come back from the vacation, I’ll tell Carter. Then I’ll tell Adam. Right now, like you said. We should live in the moment. The future doesn’t exist yet.”

Kara nodded and let Cat’s head fall onto her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around Cat’s waist. “Okay. And I’ll support you every step of the way.”

Cat’s heart was on fire. Having Kara care for her, and hold her like it was the most normal thing in the world made her feel like it _should_ be their normal… But it couldn’t be. Kara would never go for her, and there were so many other things that she needed to focus on; loving Kara shouldn’t be one of them.

… But it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think their trip to Aruba will go?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this! BUT I am back. This chapter is super short because I'm still getting the hang of things, but I promise this is all leading somewhere. I hope you enjoy!

Aruba was… Hot. In a multitude of ways, one of which was that Kara was in a bikini and it took everything Cat had in her not to stare blatantly.

Instead, she used her sunglasses to cover her eyes and she pretended to read a book while she stared out of her peripheral vision as Kara and Carter swam together in the crystal clear ocean.

“Mom! Come join us! The water feels great!” Carter called out excitedly.

Cat smiled at her son and lowered her book from her face. “Now, Carter, you know I’m not much of a swimmer.”

Carter pouted. “_Pleassseeee _mom.”

And Cat almost caved in; _almost_ but she didn’t. “Maybe later, sweetheart.”

Carter pouted harder, and Cat laughed and shook her head. “Later, okay?”

But then, Kara also started pouting. “_Please_ Cat? The water is perfect, I promise.”  
  


And _oh_. Cat couldn’t say no to the both of them together. The pouts did a number on her heart, and with a slight sigh, Cat was taking off her sunglasses and putting down her book. She walked over to the water, and tested its temperature by just barely dipping her big toe in; it was, in fact, perfect.

She started walking in deeper, when out of nowhere Kara picked her up and dunked them both underwater.

When they popped up, Cat wanted to be mad, but Kara was laughing gleefully, her head tilted back and the sun illuminating her beauty as the water trickled down her face, and Cat’s heart walloped with adoration and she couldn’t help but grin, shake her head, and join in on the laughter. She loved that woman so much it would be the death of her.

Carter ran up to them and they all laughed together. It was a marvelous feeling, and Cat almost forgot that her son had less than six months to live, that the woman she loved had no idea that she was the object of Cat’s affections, and that her media empire was most likely going to crash and fall without her or Kara supervising it.

_Almost_.

** XXX**

That night, after Carter was fast asleep and Kara went to her room for the night, Cat walked out to the patio that overlooked the ocean and watched the tide roll in. It was soothing to her, and it calmed her heart just a little bit.

She let out a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding, before she took a long sip of her liquor.

“How are you doing?” A gentle voice asked from behind her, spooking Cat out of her peaceful rest.

Cat deflated. “I’m miserable.” She admitted finally. There was no point in pretending anymore, Kara could read her like a book… On most things, anyway. “My son is dying, Kara. My son is dying, and I can’t do anything but sit back and watch.”

Kara shook her head. “You did _everything_ you could do for him, Cat. And now you’re making his last few months a dream come true. You’re an amazing mother, and Carter himself knows that.”

Cat scoffed. “I’m a shit mom.” She stated coldly. “The first time he said the word ‘mama’ it was to his sixth nanny. Not to mention the failure I was to Adam. I’m a mess, Kara. I failed them both. I thought I had learned from my first go around and that I could be better for Carter, but here I am… Failing even more miserably than before.”

Kara shook her head and huffed as she stepped closer and placed gentle hands on Cat’s shoulders. “Cat stop it. You didn’t fail anyone. You brought Carter to some of the best doctors in the_ world_. You did everything in your power to help him. It’s not your fault that they couldn’t cure him. Did _you_ give him the cancer?” Cat shook her head in the negative and Kara nodded and squeezed Cat’s shoulders comfortingly. “Exactly. None of this is your fault. You are a strong, loving, compassionate mother. Sure, you may have not been perfect, but what mother is? My mother sent me off in a pod headed for a foreign planet when I was 13 to raise a newborn baby and I still love her and miss her every day. You definitely aren’t a bad mom.”

Cat chuckled soddenly. “Well, when you put it like that I sound like a saint of a mother.” She snarked.

Kara laughed and nodded. “That’s because you are, Cat. And Carter thinks so too, and the only opinion that matters on that is his. And he loves you so, so, much. How could he not?”

Cat’s heart leapt. She felt conflicted. She wanted to hope that what Kara had just said meant something more, but she also didn’t want to take her focus off of Carter. All she knew for sure was that she needed a hug from Kara, and she needed to give her son the best last few months of his life.

So, for then, all she did was lean into Kara, and let her hold her as Cat cried.

She cried, and sobbed, and cursed the universe for giving her two of the biggest blessings in the world (Carter, and Cat) and instead of letting her keep both, not letting her keep either… Because Carter was slowly being ripped from her grasp, and Kara (although in Cat’s life) was never going to be hers to keep.

But despite it all, it felt good to let her tears run rampant, and even better to be held and consoled by the only person in the universe that would be able to calm her soul even remotely.

“Thank you.” Cat whispered into Kara’s shoulder a half hour later.

Kara tightened her hold on Cat and nodded. “Always, Cat. You have nothing to thank me for.”

Cat scoffed and pulled back to look Kara sternly in the eyes so she knew that Cat was being sincere. “You gave me six extra months with my son. I owe you everything.”

“You owe me nothing. You may not realize this, but I love Carter too.” Kara said with a sad smile. “Plus, even though I helped on that serum Alex and Lena were the primary workers on it because I was too busy with CatCo and Supergirl.”

Cat shook her head. “You flew me to them. You still helped make the serum, and you are incredible for it all. Thank you.”

Kara sighed and gave a conceding nod with a smile. “You’re welcome, Cat. I’m glad I could help you both.”

And as she pulled Cat back into a hug, Cat’s heart warmed as something that Kara had just said washed over her with a warmth of a thousand suns… Kara Danvers _loved_ her son. That little bit of knowledge did only one thing….

It made her fall more deeply in love with Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Cat awoke to the sound of Kara and Carter laughing. She smiled and her heart swelled but ached at the same time. She loved that this was her current life but knowing that in just a few short months it was all going to come crashing down, and that their happy little cocoon was going to turn this wondrous life into a living hell made her die inside.

Her heart had never been so conflicted and pained before, and she didn’t know if she could survive it.

But she had to… For Carter.

She got herself out of bed, wrapped her robe around her and tied it before she padded her way into the living room of their hotel suite. “Good morning early birds.” She chuckled. “It’s not like you to be up before me.”

Kara smiled. “Good morning! We already ate, I hope you don’t mind but I was starving and it’s almost noon. There’s a plate for you in the fridge though! I made sausage, eggs, and biscuits and gravy!”

“It was so good, too, Mom! Kara is a really great cook… Can she live with us _all_ the time?!” Carter blurted out.

Cat smiled fictitiously, trying to hide the yearning in her heart and the shock that she felt so safe around Kara that she slept for nearly ten hours. _I’d gladly let her move in_. She thought… But it was just a wild fantasy. It would never happen.

Kara was only there to keep Cat sane for Carter’s last days, then Cat would lose her son, and eventually Kara too. Her heart continued to break at the thought of burying her baby boy. “Don’t be silly, Carter. Kara has her own life that she will get back to when we’re done with our little vacation.” She said as she grabbed her plate from the fridge.

“Awwwww, C’mon, mom? PLEASE!?” Carter asked as he made a puppy dog face.

Cat heated up her food and sat down at the kitchen counter. “Carter, I said no. Now, go enjoy the pool with Kara and maybe we can go on a whale watch later, okay?”

“A WHALE WATCH!?” HE asked excitedly. “Ma’am yes ma’am!” He said as he stood up rapidly and saluted her before making his way towards his bedroom to put on his swim trunks.

Cat and Kara both laughed at the boy’s antics.

“He’s precious.” Kara grinned.

Cat nodded. “Precious things appreciate other precious things.” She said while pinning Kara with a longing smile.

Kara’s eyes sparkled and she smiled. “Catherine Jane Grant, are you calling me precious too?” She asked cheekily.

Cat bit her lip and thought long and hard about how to maneuver this situation. She didn’t want to come off as a creepy CEO preying on her employees, but she did want to flatter Kara in every way possible; but before she could reply, Carter came in and tugged on Kara’s arm. “KARA! Come swim with me!”

Kara looked down at her young friend and smiled. “Last one there is a rotten egg!” She yelled before zooming towards the pool and canon balling in.

Cat’s smile grew, as did her love for her little famil- Oh… Oh _shit_. She really did think of the three of them as a family. And she shouldn’t. Because this wasn’t permanent. This was _far_ from permanent.

… She was so screwed.

**XXX**

“Do you love Kara?” Carter asked. Kara had gone to National City to fight off an alien that had been terrorizing the city, and check up on CatCo which meant that Cat and Carter were left alone for the very first time since that night Kara had flown them to National City.

Cat clenched her jaw. She didn’t want to lie to her son, but she didn’t want to admit that she was in love with Kara either. “Carter, why on Earth would you ask me that?” She asked feigning indifference to the mere thought.

Carter shrugged his shoulders. “Because I want to know if Kara is going to be my mom someday too.” He said nonchalantly.

Cat nearly choked on her own tongue. _God_ she wished that was possible. “Kara and I are just friends, Carter.”

“Oh.” Carter’s face fell. “Okay I guess. But… you still didn’t answer my question.”

“Carter-,” Cat tried to interrupt but Carter persisted.

“Do you love her… Like… Like the way you used to love dad?”

Cat sighed and caved as she shook her head no. “No, Carter… I love her _far_ more than I ever loved your father. More than I ever loved anyone… Except you, of course.”

Carter smiled. “Then tell her that, Mom! Then she _would_ be my mom!”

Cat bit her lip anxiously and shook her head. “I’m afraid that would push her away though, Darling. Some things are just too complicated for children to understand and relationships is one of them. Kara will only ever see me as a friend. But I promise to always stay on good terms with her. Because I want her in our lives as much as possible too.” She finished with a quivery voice.

Carter seemed to realize how much distress Cat was in, so he enveloped Cat in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Mom. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just thought it would be awesome to have you two as my moms.”

Cat smiled sadly. “I know darling, and I totally agree with you. It would be amazing to raise you with Kara. Sadly, that’s just not possible.”

“You never know, Kara may come around and fall in love with you too. Then we could be a happy little family. And maybe even adopt a dog!” Carter exclaimed excitedly.

Cat’s heart ached as Carter described her dream life. Kara by her side as Cat’s wife, taking on the world together and raising Carter as his two doting mothers. It would be perfect, but it just _wouldn’t_ happen. It couldn’t… Because Carter was dying. And Kara was just her friend.

Cat forced a fake smile onto her face and nodded. “Maybe.” She conceded, even though she knew it would never be a reality no matter how hard she wished upon a star.

**XXX**

The next night, Carter had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room of their suite and Cat could do nothing but yearn for more of this domesticity between the three of them as she watched Kara cover him up with a blanket.

“You’re going to make a really great mother one day.” Cat said sincerely; although she craved to be the one Kara would co-parent with some day.

Kara looked up and smiled as she shushed her and gestured for them to go sit out on the beach front patio. Cat followed her and quietly slid the door shut behind them.

“I don’t think motherhood is really in the cards for me.” Kara shrugged. “But Carter is an amazing kid, and I will do everything to keep him safe, happy, and healthy.”

Cat’s heart warmed. “Thank you, Kara. That means a lot.”

Kara smiled and nodded. “It means a lot that you trust me enough to keep you company during this time.”

“I’d trust you with anything, Kara.” And she wasn’t lying… She really did trust Kara with everything that she had.

Kara smiled and wrapped Cat up in a warm embrace. “That means the world to me, Cat. I trust you too.” She said. “And I care about you and Carter.” She pulled away and faced Cat with a serious expression. “While I was in National City yesterday I stopped by the DEO and talked to Lena and Alex. They could really use my knowledge on Alien science. It could help them break ground with something new that they hadn’t thought of yet; so I’ve decided that I’m going to start helping my sister and Lena during the day a few days a week from here on out… there has to be _something_ we can do to cure cancer. Saving Carter and keeping you two happy and safe is my top priority right now. We’re not giving up on him, and the more help the better…”

Cat swallowed at the lump of love and appreciation and nodded. “Thank you, Kara.”

“Always, Cat… _Always_.” Kara said reverently. “And no matter what happens, I promise I will always do whatever it is you need. I’m here for you both. I’m not going anywhere.”

Cat’s heart fluttered with hope. The promise of Kara being in her life forever warmed her, and the promise of Kara fighting to the very end to save Carter made her heart explode with joy. There was hope. Kara was brilliant, and she could do anything… Including curing Carter’s cancer.

Maybe, just _maybe_ some of Cat’s dream life could happen…

Of course, she would never expect Kara to fall in love with her, but _maybe_ Kara could save Carter’s life… and maybe that would keep Kara coming around. And that’s all Cat could really ever ask for.

But really all she needed right then was Carter to be happy, safe, and healthy once again.

**XXX**

Cat sat out on the beach front patio and stared out into the starry night sky. It was gorgeous.

"What a gorgeous view." Kara said from behind her.

Cat smiled as she closed her eyes and let the breeze wash over her. "Are you talking about the starry sky or my silhouette?" She teased.

Kara laughed. "I never thought a tipsy you would flirt with me, but this is an interesting turn of events."

Cat sighed. She knew she needed to tame herself down. She turned around and leaned her back against the railing of the patio. "Sorry." She repented.

"Don't be." Kara waved a dismissive hand. "I get it." She said with a small smile before she looked up to the night sky. "Really, though. It's a beautiful view."

Cat stared longingly at Kara's star-lit face. "Yes, it most certainly is." She cooed.

Kara then met her gaze, seemingly realizing that Cat was not talking about the same view as her. "Cat?" She asked softly, a tender look on her face.

Cat panicked and cleared her throat. "Well I need to get to bed. I don't want to sleep the day away again."

Kara nodded. "Of course. You sleep well!"

Cat nodded. "Yes, yes. You too." She said as she brushed passed Kara.

"Hey, Cat?" Kara called after her.

Cat turned around, halfway through the living room. "Yes?"

Kara smiled. "The stars and waves bring me peace too. But as you once said... Life is about human connection."

And that one little sentence kept Cat up all damn night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kara and Cat get their human connection on?
> 
> Will Kara and co be able to save Carter?


End file.
